Mine of Great Gold
The Mine of Great Gold '''is the unofficial name to the first mine ever discovered on The Land of Grimier. Initially discovered by '''LoxShot, bloxtonz and EmRob2001, it consists of a seemingly endless underground ravine, ridden with obsidian, lava, water, iron and an unbelivable amount of gold. This ravine connects to many other underground tunnels and mines, making it the largest natural occurence ever found on Grimier. It is listed by many as the go-to place for mining. History The Mine of Great Gold was discovered on the day Grimier launched, when KTJx2Craft crashed and shut down. At first, it was thought to be a very long underground ravine. However, different holes and craters popped up, leading to many other tunnels and mines. As well as that, it was notable for its very high amount of gold and iron. Rapid mining began, but more was discovered. The mine was not generally recgonized for a while, but it was the go-to spot for many players to go and mine. It was shared by many. More tunnels were made and discovered, and so much mining occured it seemed the mine would no longer be useful within a month or so; but five months later, you can still find some iron and gold. New tunnels are rarely found nowadays, and some think the mine might be fully discovered within a month. As it is shared by the entirety of Grimier, it shows the test of time. The area is well lit with torches, with some land claims placed and staircases built. Location As it was discovered at the beginning of Grimier, the entrance to the mine is long forgotten. It is now only accessible by players who have set their home ''in the mine, using ''/sethome ''and ''/home. The Mine of Great Gold was found within hours of Grimier opening, so it is assumed the entrance could be somewhere near the spawnpoint. Resources Iron The mine is recgonized as the go-to place for iron. After a long stream of mining over the months, iron is no longer all too common, but can still be found. Gold This is where the majority of the community has found their gold. Gold is still common; actually, much more common than iron, believe it or not. In the main ravine, there is no more gold, but in the "gateway" section (a large circular passage into a very long tunnel, located in the main ravine) gold is often found fused into the floor. Diamond/emerald Emeralds have never been found in this mine, but it is unknown if anyone has obtained diamonds from the Mine of Great Gold. Dangers Entering this mine has become an advanced thing to do. The Mine of Great Gold is not exposed to any daylight, meaning hostile mobs have been forever spawning in the area. For some reason, mobs here take longer to despawn than on the surface. Skeletons in leather armor is not uncommon. Creepers are found extremely often (however, if you have Royal Utilities creepers are not a problem) and zombies, sometimes holding weapons, are found too. It seems, after observation, no passive/neutral mobs spawn in this mine. All mobs are hostile. Spiders are neutral, but they are not exposed to sunlight, making them hostile. As well as mobs, this mine is completely ridden with heights and lava, which can be a problem for those without King's Armor. Gallery 2014-11-20_19.48.28.png|Looking out into the distance, at the end of the main ravine. 2014-11-20_19.48.54.png|The end of the ravine leads into this tunnel. This tunnel leads into a spiraling mine. 2014-11-20_19.49.04.png|At the end of the aforementioned tunnel; these two paths lead into mines (which eventually intersect with each other) 2014-11-20_19.41.42.png|Waterfall in the main ravine. The crafting table is one of the first ever made on Grimier. 2014-11-20_19.54.44.png|Inside the "gateway" section. Among the most dangerous portions of the Mine of Great Gold, with many lava pools. Most gold is found here. 2014-11-20_19.41.25.png|Aforementioned entrance to the "gateway" section. The entrance is placed in the main ravine. 2014-11-20_19.49.38.png|Staircase built by a player, situated in a tunnel leading out from the main ravine. 2014-11-21_08.08.53.png|Second ravine trailing out from the main ravine. 2014-11-21_08.09.24.png|Tunnel circulation from above the second ravine. 2014-11-21_08.09.35.png|Looking down into the second ravine 2014-11-21_08.11.38.png|Ominous, dark tunnel. With no lights in the area, this section is avoided due to Endermen being very common. 2014-11-21_08.11.45.png|Walking into the dark tunnel. Due to never being explored, iron is at every corner here. 2014-11-21_08.12.34.png|The darkest point in the entire mine. Creepers and Endermen rapidly spawn here. You can make out some iron ores put into the floor. 2014-11-21_08.12.50.png|Deeper into the aforementioned darkest point in the mine. Endermen are very common in this area. Endermen's eyes are usually the only thing you can see in this section, giving an eerie feeling. The floor is almost completely made up of iron ores here. Category:Grimier